t h e r m o s t a t
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [LUMIN ll FICLET ll BL] - "Apa kaulupa fungsi video call, Baozi? Akan kuingatkan satu fungsinya jika kaulupa..."/MinSeok mengutuk pemuda Cina itu pelan. Ia menyadari ada LuHan ataupun tidak adanya LuHan, MinSeok tidak akan bisa tidur cepat malam ini./"Aku ingin kau jadi 'thermostat'-ku..."


**standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

EXO telah selesai dengan promosi album 'Wolf' dan _repackaged_ 'Growl" mereka.

Kini mereka tengah mengambil istirahat setelah masa promosi _comeback_ yang nyaris tanpa henti. Pulang dari konser mereka di Malaysia, Kris mengambil waktu untuk ke Kanada mengunjungi orang tuanya. Lalu, setelah Kris kembali dari Kanada, giliran dua _member_ EXO lain—yang berasal dari Cina memutuskan untuk mengunjungi negeri tirai bambu tersebut. Walau beberapa insiden sempat terjadi saat para _member_ itu memutuskan pulang. Seperti Yixing yang ketinggalan pesawatnya sehingga manajer harus me-_reschedule_ jadwal penerbangannya, Kris yang meninggalkan _passpor_-nya, sampai LuHan yang menjatuhkan S4-nya di bandara. Setelahnya, semuanya berjalan lancar.

_Member_ EXO yang tersisa memutuskan untuk tetap berada di _dorm_ dan pulang beberapa hari lagi. Begitu juga dengan Kim MinSeok. _Fake maknae_ EXO itu masih di _dorm_ bersama dengan _member_ lain. Walau sedikit kesepian dengan kepergian LuHan, tapi toh anggota lain tetap bisa membantunya menghilangkan kebosanannya. Lagipula, dengan tidak adanya LuHan, ia bisa tidur lebih cepat malam ini—atau begitulah menurutnya. Hanya saja Minseok merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dan waktu mendadak berjalan sangat lambat. Oh, ayolah Kim MinSeok, LuHan baru saja pergi kemarin.

Saat ini MinSeok tengah bergelung di kamar yang ditempatinya dengan tiga _member_ lain, Tao, ChanYeol, dan BaekHyun yang memilih untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah. Menonton TV. _Thermostat_ menyala, namun entah kenapa suhu tetap saja sangat dingin. Termometer menunjukkan angka di bawah nol, yang memungkinkan terbentuknya salju di luar _dorm_. Sepertinya musim dingin tahun ini memutuskan datang lebih awal. Setelah sarapan tadi, MinSeok memilih untuk kembali bergelung di tempat tidurnya. Ia ingin menghangatkan dirinya di dalam kamarnya yang terletak di lantai tiga, tidur dengan selimut rangkap dua di tubuhnya—mengabaikan ejekan BaekHyun dan JongDae soal ketakutannya akan dingin dan kekuatannya di MV 'MAMA' yang kebetulan memang _frost._

MinSeok baru saja ingin bangkit dan keluar untuk meminta minuman hangat pada KyungSoo saat ponselnya bergetar. Sms dari LuHan.

_Baozi!_

Jemari MinSeok bergerak untuk membalas sms dari LuHan. Entah kenapa hanya membaca sms dari pemuda itu membuat tubuhnya berdistraksi dengan rasa bahagia yang aneh.

_Kau sedang apa?_

Sms ke dua muncul sebelum MinSeok sempat menekan ikon _send._

_Lama sekali._

Sms ke tiga.

_Kau pasti sedang macam-macam ya?_

MinSeok mencoba mengabaikan sms itu, tapi ponselnya lagi-lagi bergetar. Nama LuHan terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Lu—!"

"—_lama sekali kau membalas smsku. Kau sedang apa? Kau tidak sedang macam-macam dengan SeHun, 'kan?"_

Rasanya MinSeok ingin tertawa dan mengumpat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Di sini dingin sekali, Lu." MinSeok memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Aku sedang tidur dengan dua selimut membungkus tubuhku. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

Terdengar kekeh dari _line_ seberang. _"Karena aku tahu kalau sekarang dingin itulah aku meneleponmu. Aku takut kau sedang 'menghangatkan' diri bersama SeHun."_

Posesif. MinSeok menghela napas. "ChanYeol yang punya kekuatan api, Lu."

Tawa LuHan semakin keras. _"Aku merindukanmu, _Baozi_."_

MinSeok merasa sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apalagi _visual_ EXO M itu baru saja kemarin meninggalkan Seoul. MinSeok memilih untuk membicarakan hal yang lain. "Kau sedang apa, Lu?"

"_Berjalanlah menuju jendela."_

MinSeok tak mengerti. "Ada apa?"

LuHan tak menjawab dan MinSeok memilih untuk menuruti permintaan aneh pemuda itu. Jemarinya menyingkap gorden yang menutupi jendela kaca di depannya. Tak ada apapun yang bisa terlihat kecuali salju yang beterbangan di luar _dorm._

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Lu."

Lagi-lagi LuHan tak menjawab. Pemuda itu memutuskan sambungan _audio_-nya dan mengubahnya menjadi _video call._ Wajah _pale_ yang bermahkota warna senja itu tersenyum.

"_Hei, _Baozi._ Lihatlah ke bawah."_

MinSeok mengabaikan getaran yang muncul seiring dengan senyum Luhan di layar ponselnya dan memandang ke halaman _dorm_. Agak sulit memang mengingat ia sekarang berada di lantai tiga. Dan pada akhirnya ia tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Lu."

"_Sekarang lihatlah ke ponselmu," _perintah LuHan.

MinSeok menurut dan sekarang ia melihat LuHan yang tengah berdiri di balik pagar—pagar rumahnya di Beijing. Kristal-kristal salju jatuh di bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" MinSeok nyaris terpekik.

"Di sini dingin sekali," keluh LuHan.

"Karena itu cepatlah masuk. Lagipula apa-apaan kau itu?" MinSeok tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada jengkel di dalam suaranya. Tapi, LuHan hanya tertawa.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kekasihku dari sini. Maksudku bukankah ini terlihat jadi sangat romantis? Aku berdiri di balik pagar di tengah salju hanya untuk melihatmu?"

"Dan kau menungguku keluar untuk menyeretmu masuk, hm? Kau bisa melakukannya nanti di _dorm_. Agar aku tak kesulitan untuk menyeretmu masuk."

LuHan memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya membentuk lengkung senyum. _"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu dari sini."_

Minseok merasakan sebuah kehangatan aneh menelusup di dalam dirinya yang ia yakin bukan berasal dari _thermostat_ di ruangannya.

"Masuklah, Lu. Kau bisa sakit." Mata MinSeok masih tak lepas dari layar ponsel di tangannya. Salju di bahu LuHan semakin tebal.

"_Kau lupa?"_

MinSeok memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"_Kau adalah salju Kekuatanmu adalah salju dan—"_ LuHan menyentuh dadanya. _"aku rusanya."_

Hari ini memang aneh dan sangat dingin. Tapi, pipi MinSeok merona oleh sebuah kehangatan dari pemuda yang tengah di Beijing itu. LuHan berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, melakukan panggilan _video call_ dengannya hanya untuk membuatnya merasa bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah mengamatinya di balik pagar.

"_Rusa salju yang romantis."_

"Bodoh." Lagi-lagi wajah anggota tertua EXO itu merona. "Masuklah, Lu. Sebelum salju membuatmu semakin bodoh."

"_Iya-iya."_ LuHan tersenyum. Sejenak ia menjauhkan ponselnya untuk bergerak membuka pagar dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Samar Minseok melihat jejak-jejak kaki LuHan di atas salju yang menumpuk di halaman rumahnya.

"_Kau tahu di sini dingin sekali, _Baozi._"_ LuHan telah memasuki rumahnya dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Senyum pemuda itu misterius. _"Apalagi kalau malam hari."_

"Kau bisa memasang pemanas ruangan pada suhu tertinggi, Lu."

LuHan menatap lurus pada manik MinSeok di layar ponselnya. _"Aku ingin kau yang jadi _thermostat_-nya, _Baozi."

"Tapi, bagai—?"

"_Kau lupa fungsi _video call, Baozi?_ Kuberi tahu salah satu fungsinya jika kau lupa." _LuHan menutup pintu di belakangnya. _"_Video call_ bisa menjadi pengganti _thermostat _untuk pasangan yang sedang terpisah oleh jarak. Jadi, aku tunggu 'thermostat' darimu malam ini."_

Pemuda itu mengedip dan langsung mematikan sambungan _video call_-nya. Meninggalkan MinSeok dengan wajah memerah sempurna yang kini tercetak jelas setelah sadar apa maksud dari kata-kata LuHan barusan.

MinSeok mengutuk LuHan pelan. Tangannya bergerak menutup gorden jendela dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Yang ia sadari, ada LuHan maupun tidak ada LuHan, sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa tidur cepat malam ini. Selain itu, sepertinya men-_charge_ ponselnya dari sekarang terdengar lebih baik daripada nanti LuHan kecewa jika 'thermostat'nya hanya berfungsi setengah jalan.

**...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Nyahaha~ aku memang ga bisa menulis _fluff_ asdfghjklll~ padahal ini cuma drabble (atau ficlet?) -_-"

Anw, kalau bulan September di sini salju belum turun—awal Desember baru mulai turun— bahkan sekarang masih musim gugur, tapi di Korea dan China aku buat sudah turun deras. Maafkan~ Tolong salahkan LuHan yang pulang ke Beijing tanpa mengajak sang calon istri a.k.a MinSeok. Nah lo ponselnya jadi jatuh di bandara :lol #LuHanmodusmodus(?)

Terima kasih telah membaca. Mind to feedback? ^^ #tebarSuho'screditcard(?)


End file.
